This invention relates to gas laser discharge tube mounting means and the method for forming the mounting means.
Gas laser discharge tubes often must be aligned with respect to the apparatus in which they are to be used. In the past, this has been typically accomplished by mounting the laser tube within the enclosure and aligning the beam with respect to the enclosure. Heretofore this alignment within the enclosure had been accomplished by positioning the laser tube by means of adjustable mounts such as screws and then bonding the tube to the enclosure in a manner so as to maintain the alignment, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,703 issued on Nov. 12, 1974 to Donald Kaiser. The finished product of this alignment method was an enclosure containing the laser tube.